Never Make Bets With Tom Harris
by lovergirl85
Summary: Kae makes a bet with Tom...I think the title says it all...


This is written for **Ovo Lamp,** who gave me this BRILLIANT idea :DDDD….thanks a bunch, hun. Enjoy and hope you all like it!

----

Invisibility. Kae decided that if she ever had a superpower, that would be it. Just because it was cool. And she wouldn't get caught on camera every time she broke into one of the SAS buildings for kicks. She never did anything extreme, maybe draw the Mighty Mouse logo on someone's stapler in Sharpie or write love notes on the little post-it note doo-hickies and stick them all over the computer screens, but nothing permanent. Except the Mighty Mouse logo. That was permanent.

Kae also decided to never confide in Tom about her secret wishes to have said super-power, because he will make her a bet that she can't go through the entire day pretending to be invisible. He had agreed that it didn't matter that people could see her and would ask what she's doing. She just has to pretend they can't see her.

She decided that betting with Tom wasn't worth the stress, no matter how much you bet.

It all started on a peaceful Sunday afternoon. Okay, about as peaceful as one can get at Brecon Beacons, because we all know, even if we've never been there, that it's never quiet. It's a military camp. It's not supposed to be.

Anyway…

"Tom!" Kae shouted to her friend. He was standing by the lake, not even trying to look contemplative. He just looked bored. She ran up to him and there was silence as they both stared out over the water. Finally Kae turned to Tom.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, innocently. Tom slanted a glance at her. He liked Kae a lot, but sometimes when she got a look in her eyes, you needed to head for the hills. Tom was very much the same way. Maybe that's why they got along so well. They were both insane.

"Um…nothing really," Tom said, deciding that Kae was safe to be around. "What are you thinking about?"

"Superpowers." Tom raised his brows and bright blue eyes met bright greens ones as he took in his shorter friend. Sensing an opportunity that Kae was sometimes too naïve to catch, Tom spoke.

"What sort of superpowers?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Kae cocked her head to the other side, thinking about the question seriously.

"Invisibility," she said finally. Tom grinned inwardly. "I think it'd be cool to be invisible, even if just for a day." Tom's smile was starting to show, but Kae was still staring out over the water, so she didn't notice.

"What about pretending to be invisible?" He asked casually. Kae's head snapped up and her green eyes lit up. Perfect.

"Tom, I never thought of that," she said. Tom opened his mouth to make a bet, but then spoke again. "But, I wouldn't do it here. It'd be to embarrassing and we don't know how long we'll be here." He was losing her. Tom thought quickly.

"But if you were pretending, then you could pretend they couldn't see you," he said, taking advantage of her sleep-deprived mind. Kae had stayed up late last night and she hadn't told any of them what she was doing. Alex probably knew, though. Alex knew everything, it seemed. Stupid spy, Tom thought fondly, thinking of his best mate.

"I guess…" Kae said slowly. Something was telling her that Tom's logic shouldn't make sense, but right now, it was making perfect sense. Kae vowed to never again stay up late to dye K-unit's socks again. For one thing, they smelled _really_ gross and another it had taken her far longer than she had anticipated.

"All right," Tom said, now sounding like a cars salesman. "I bet you twenty pounds that you can't pretend to be invisible for an entire day."

"Forty," Kae said crossing her arms.

"Twenty-five."

"Thirty-five."

"Thirty."

"Deal."

--

The next morning found Kae rolling not-so-stealthily out of her bed and hitting the floor with a loud thud. She thanked whoever was watching that it was Sunday. The sergeant tended to give them those days off. Kae didn't know if he did it of his own free will or if someone higher up made him. She bet someone made him.

"Ah…Kae? What are you doing?" Jessie asked, peering at her friend in concern. Kae looked up at her, looking a little embarrassed.

"You can't see me," she said.

"Wha-?" Jessie was taken aback. Kae sighed.

"I made a bet with Tom," Kae explained. "I have to pretend I'm invisible the entire day."

"And you're going to lose if you tell people what's going on!" Tom shouted.

"That wasn't in the rules!"

"It is now!"Grumbling, Kae proceeded to try and put her clothes on sneakily before something occurred to her.

"Tom, everyone in the cabin knows what's going on now," she pointed out.

"But the soldiers don't." Kae groaned and smacked her head on the floor, where she was kneeling to tie up her boots. Today was going to be a looong day.

--

Breakfast was an interesting affair. She had entered the mess hall and of course drew the attention of every soldier in the room when she plastered herself against the wall and slunk slowly to the food line and then crouched down so that only her hand was showing as she moved the tray along the counter, peaking up every now and then to make sure she was actually getting food.

She hated Tom.

Then she re-plastered herself to the wall to get to the table that they normally sat at. She could feel every eye in the room on her and she neared a group of soldiers standing near the wall, they actually moved away from her, shooting her odd looks. Jerkfaces. K-unit was doing their best not to laugh, but they were failing.

She was going to kill Tom.

Eating was okay, because she could do that normally. However, she had to return to her plastering and crouching when she went to take her tray back. Her back was turned and Kae was certain everyone in the room was laughing at her. Silently, that is.

Kae thought she could avoid everyone the rest of the day, but _noo._ Every single unit was doing training exercises that day and no matter where Kae went, there were soldiers. It was by far one of the most humiliating situations she'd ever gotten herself into. That time at the mall didn't count because that was not her fault. But then there was their first night at the camp…Stupid Eagle.

"Kae, you know that you can't hide from everyone," Tom said amiably coming up behind her. "Give up."

"How did you know where I was?" Kae demanded, refusing to give in. "I'm invisible!" Tom chuckled.

"Of course."

Stupid, stupid, stupid Tom.

It was right around then Kae remembered she agreed to the bet in the first place.

--

It. Was. The. Longest. Day. Ever. Kae was ready to kill someone. She was tired, grumpy and sick of pretending to be invisible. She silently swore that if Tom ever tried to make a bet with her again, she would shoot herself. Simple as that.

Somehow, word had gotten around about the bet. And since the soldiers obviously didn't have anything better to do, they began making their own bets. The camp was split about half and half: people trying to mess Kae up and then her own personal bodyguards who were determined to play along. Kae was seriously debating asking them how much they had riding on this bet.

Alex said he couldn't believe they were protecting their country. For some reason, no one in K-unit found it funny and Alex got stuck in inventory for the next two weeks. Kae was ecstatic to find out she was no longer the only one getting in trouble, no matter how many times it was her fault. Alex told her to stuff it.

Kae resisted the urge to turn around whenever someone called to her. Her name had spread like wild-fire, since Tom had been all-too-happy to provide it for the soldiers trying to trip her up. Tom had best run when she got a hold of him, because his life was going to depend on it.

--

Kae stumbled into her cabin at the end of the day, bone-weary and exhausted. Therefore, when Tom called her name, she didn't think twice about turning around to greet him. It was only when she saw his eyes light up in triumphant did she understand what was happening.

"NO!"

The shout could be heard all over the camp and there were simultaneous groans and whoops from the soldiers.

Ta-da!!!!! And I am working on the next chapter of KidLifeNightmare. I'm just still working out where to go from my previous one. Luv y'all. Reviews? Anyone?

Again, if there's something you would like to see, just PM me or something and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
